


Bullpen

by Winkochan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Ages All Over The Place, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Sports, Baseball Player Soonyoung, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I’m not trying to spoil anything, Jealous Hansol, Just assume they are same order in college, Just don’t want to upset anyone, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, OC was pregnant, Past Bugyu mentioned, Police Officer Seokmin, Protective Seokmin, Seokmin is 26, Solving Murder Case of OC, Soonyoung is 21, There isn't really violence but like someone is murdered and that has to be described so..., Undercover Character, Volleyball Player Seungkwan, and same order as police, but only like 2 months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkochan/pseuds/Winkochan
Summary: Soonyoung knew dating the best detective in Seoul wouldn’t be a cake walk; he’s never home, he leaves in the middle of the night (sometimes), he can’t come to his baseball games. He wishes he could see Seokmin more and they live together. Well, we’ve all heard the expression—be careful what you wish for.( i.e. what happens when your boyfriend is conducting an investigation at your college)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Bullpen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I really hope you like this and have fun reading it (and that there is some mystery 👀). Be on the lookout for clues 🔎 because there will be some. Hopefully nothing is too obvious if you do happen to catch something. The super obvious could be a ploy 😉

_Breathe._

Right now Soonyoung isn’t worried about anything—aside from Mingyu’s fingers that is. He doesn’t look to his right to see Junhui spit a sunflower seed on the ground, or to the dugout where his coach is surely waiting for him to make a mistake so he can chew him out later. Right now all that matters is that he has a batter in the box and the bases are loaded. There are two strikes and only one ball, but this is the bottom of the inning and there are two outs already; this could be the game-winning throw.

Despite everything happening around him, the three fingers Mingyu is pointing down between his legs is all that Soonyoung needs to see. _A slider._

Soonyoung gives a slight nod to indicate that he understands. He tosses the ball around in his right hand a couple times before getting back into position on the mound. Soonyoung throws up his left leg and throws back his right arm and releases. Anyone will tell you that he is known for his fastballs, but right now a slider is perfect.

The pitch is proven perfect when the ball sails right across the base and into Mingyu’s waiting glove.

“Strike!” calls the umpire.

And just like that the game is over with a score 7-6. The onlookers stand and applaud the Pledis College Tigers. Soonyoung hardly has time to take his glove off before he is being hugged from all directions by his teammates.

Mingyu is the first to reach him and he squeezes him really tight—so tight that Soonyoung won’t be needing a chiropractor any time soon. The teammates that aren’t really his friends kind of just walk off after giving their captain a quick pat, since Mingyu is too big to fight for Soonyoung’s attention.

“Bro, that was awesome,” Hansol yells from behind him, just arriving from the outfield with his glove in hand. Mingyu releases his grip and starts a jaunt to the stands where Wonwoo is waiting for him with a quick “later.”

Hansol and Soonyoung share a quick bro hug before standing shoulder to shoulder in the direction where Mingyu just left to see him pick up Wonwoo and spin him around.

“Must be nice,” Hansol jokes, knowing Soonyoung is probably thinking the same, but also that he’s joking. “Well at least he came over to you first. Where the hell did Jun run off to? Minghao is alone over there.” Just to clarify, he isn’t sitting alone (he does have friends other than their group), but his boyfriend is nowhere in sight.

Soonyoung shrugs and the blond just claps his back a few times before swinging his arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer as they walk to the dugout. Their coach, Kim Minseok, is there waiting for them.

“Well done boys,” Coach Kim congratulates. He turns to Hansol. “Good catch out there for the second out, Hansol.”

The younger thanks his coach and releases his hold on Soonyoung to pack his bag and give a few teammates words of appreciation. Plus Junhui is back from wherever he had run off to.

The coach pulls Soonyoung to the side to speak privately about the upcoming away game next week. It’s the same spiel as always. _Make sure to do this._ _Don’t forget to make plays with Mingyu. No two fields are the same._

Mingyu is one of his best friends, so obviously they will talk about baseball with each other even if they aren't at practice or a game.

Once Coach let’s him go, Soonyoung goes over to his bag next to Hansol and gathers his stuff—just as the younger is standing up to leave.

“Later, bro. I’m going to watch Kwan’s practice before it’s over.” Hansol is gone before he can reply. Soonyoung has asked Hansol many times why he wouldn’t go straight home after their games, and every time it’s along the lines of “Seungkwan’s ass in those shorts” and that’s really the only explanation for why anyone would want to watch volleyball at all.

* * *

“Babe? I’m home,” Soonyoung calls as he opens the door to his apartment. He gets no reply. After taking off his shoes and dumping his bag by the door, he walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

 _Where is he?_ Soonyoung wonders. The water isn’t running in the bathroom and the TV isn’t on either. He said he’d be home by 6 o’clock and that he wasn’t working late. Soonyoung checks his watch just to make sure. _7 o'clock._

Not wanting to dwell on it, he decides to order food that he can walk down the block to pick up. To hell with him for not even sending a text saying he would be home late.

After about 20 minutes, a shower, and changing into sweats and a hoodie—that may or may not belong to his boyfriend—Soonyoung is out the door to the little ramen shop on the corner.

The bell above the door jingles as he opens the door and the little ajumma behind the counter greets him as she's helping other customers. There are a few people eating in the restaurant, but most people get their food to-go. While waiting in the line for take-out (two people are ahead of him), the door jingles again.

“Soonyoung?” It’s a voice that Soonyoung is familiar with, but he can’t put a name to it, so he turns around and sees one of his professors.

_Fun._

“Dr. Jung,” Soonyoung greets, bowing. “How are you?”

“I’m well. Thank you for asking. Didn’t think I’d see you around here.” Soonyoung isn’t sure if he’s insulting him since this is more of an upscale neighborhood, so he just smiles. He does come from a wealthy family after all, not that his professor would know. Plus there’s the fact that he doesn’t live alone.

“Oh yeah—just grabbing some food. This is one of my favorite restaurants to get take-out when I don't feel like cooking.” Soonyoung is just being friendly and making small talk because he’s his professor, but Dr. Jung doesn’t seem to realize this because he's so self-centered. 

“I see. I’ve had quite the eventful day myself,” he intones, clearly wanting Soonyoung to press further on the matter; he asks despite himself. “Well… since I don’t teach on Wednesdays, I went to visit my sister in Sokcho—” he motions for Soonyoung to move forward as the line dwindles. “—and we went to the beach…”

Soonyoung gives a reply where necessary, not really paying attention anymore, but also not wanting to be rude. As the next person in line is done, Soonyoung walks up to the counter and pays for his food. He walks off with the bag in one hand and pushes the door open with the other, not sparing his professor another glance.

At the door he decides he is going to wave bye to his professor to be nice, but he notices Dr. Jung's back is turned to him. Seeing his back for the first time, Soonyoung notices a little brown stain on the back of his shirt, but doesn’t say anything. Maybe he had an accident. Seeing as it's not his place to judge, he leaves the restaurant and walks the short distance to his building. Right as he’s about to open the door, a familiar car drives right past him and pulls into the parking deck attached to his building.

Soonyoung debates if he should follow him into the deck or not. He chooses the latter and goes to the elevator in the lobby.

Right as the doors open on his floor, the elevator on the other end of the hall that leads to the deck pings open.

The elevators are parallel, so he doesn’t see him, but he knows it’s him ~~unless someone else was already in the deck and waiting in their car~~. _About damn time_. Exiting the elevator immediately, he comes face to face with the one person he’s wanted to see for the past 10 hours.

“Seokmin!” Soonyoung runs down the corridor, ramen splashing around in the plastic container. He doesn’t care though because nothing makes him happier than the person walking towards him; not even his parents saying they are proud of him.

The older man wraps his arms around Soonyoung, while he just stands there and allows it; both arms wrapped around the take-out bag.

“Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?” Seokmin whispers near his ear, rubbing his hair with one hand while the other is around his waist, squishing the bag between them.

With his cheek pressed onto the taller’s shoulder, Soonyoung sounds like a kid, but tells him all about his day and how they won the game.

After pulling away, Seokmin kisses Soonyoung’s nose and grabs the bag with his left hand and Soonyoung’s hand with his other to pull him into their apartment.

Seokmin walks to the kitchen to set the bag down and Soonyoung crosses his arms as he follows after closing the door.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were working late, babe?” Soonyoung queries. It’s not uncommon for Seokmin to come home late during the week, but to not call—or text—Soonyoung about it? That’s why he’s perplexed.

Soonyoung knows he’s been at work, which is why he didn’t bother calling when he arrived home earlier and saw he wasn't home, but that is why he's so curious.

Seokmin has his back turned to him, so he stops fumbling with the food to give Soonyoung his full attention.

“I am working on a case right now… and I—” he pauses, not knowing how to explain without telling Soonyoung the details of the case too soon. Seeing the younger’s expectant face and knowing he can’t keep a secret from him, he spills. “Angel… I need you to keep a secret,” he says, walking around the island to grab his hands and look him in the eyes.

“Of course, Seokmin. Just tell me,” Soonyoung begs while moving closer, thinking that Seokmin is acting off.

“There is an investigation about a missing girl…” he trails off, but Soonyoung is giving him a face that says to continue. “This girl goes to your college. She’s been missing since last week, and no one has been able to contact her.”

Soonyoung is confused. “Why is this so hush hush? The school hasn’t even released a statement. More so, why are you being weird about this? Also, a week isn't that long for a college student to not contact their family.”

“Because,” he starts, cupping Soonyoung’s face with both hands. “She was last seen at your college and her car is still parked where it was the day she went missing... and her friends haven't heard from her either.” He waits a moment after gauging his reaction before continuing. “So tomorrow a few of us will be going to your school to watch the video footage and interview her friends or anyone that may have information.”

Soonyoung backs away, stunned. This sounds crazy.

“What’s her name?” he questions.

“I can’t tell you, sweetheart. Tomorrow there will be an assembly and it will be explained then. But enough of this, why don’t you eat your dinner, hmm? I’m going to get ready for bed. I love you.” Seokmin gives Soonyoung a quick peck before retreating to the bathroom, not waiting for a response. 

_I love you, too._

Soonyoung grabs a set of chopsticks and a spoon from the drawer next to the fridge and brings his food over to sit on the stool at the island. He eats absentmindedly, wracking his brain for anyone he may have noticed missing from class a lot—more so than usual—but he can’t think of anyone in particular that has been absent—give or take—three classes in a row. Some of his lectures have many students, but he does have smaller classes, too. Honestly, he doesn't pay that much attention to other students. Then, there is of course the possibility that he doesn't even know her.

After dinner, Soonyoung works on some homework. He has a few readings to do for tomorrow, but he decides to skim them and work on a paper that is due on Friday. He may have waited until the last minute, but at least he didn’t wait until Thursday night at 9 o’clock to start at the _last_ last minute.

At some point, Soonyoung’s eyes start to get droopy. Apparently, deciding to take a short 30 second typing break to rest your eyes is not a good idea, because next thing he knows he’s being lifted off the couch. Instinctually his arms wrap around Seokmin’s neck, so he doesn’t fall on the floor.

He is laid down onto a soft mattress and then a warm body is pressed against his back. Who needs pajamas anyway when you can sleep in your boyfriend's house clothes?

“Goodnight, Soonyoung. I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t call you today,” a voice whispers. In his half sleep state, Soonyoung can only make a sound of recognition before he’s out once again.

* * *

In the morning, Soonyoung wakes up to an empty bed.

_Typical._

Soonyoung can’t be mad at Seokmin for loving his job. He is the best detective the Seoul PD has ever had, and no, he is not being biased. He knows Seokmin loves him more than anything, but damn. It is a little upsetting to wake up everyday during the week—sometimes the weekend, too—expecting a good morning kiss, or more (he wouldn’t complain), only to feel disappointment.

Not dwelling on what can’t be helped, Soonyoung grabs his phone to check his messages. One text from Mingyu about practice this afternoon, two from Jihoon complaining about his boyfriend, multiple from a group chat that is full of crackheads, and one text from Seokmin. Obviously that’s the message he opens first:

_Have a good day, sweetheart. I’ll see you tonight if not at the assembly and I promise I’ll be home on time. I love you!!_

He types a quick reply saying basically the same and that he’ll have a surprise waiting at home if he keeps his promise. After a moment he decides to add a 😉 to make sure his point is conveyed properly.

Checking his school email, he sees that he does indeed have a message about an assembly today.

_Good morning PC students,_

_This is just a quick message to let everyone know that there will be an assembly this morning at 11:00. I realize that this is short notice, so we understand if not everyone can be in attendance. Please do not feel obligated to make a special trip to campus if not already present for AM classes. All classes and campus activities such as sporting practices will be canceled after 11:00 due to the nature of this assembly. Please do not hesitate to email me with questions._

_Best,_

_Han Sungsoo_  
_President_  
_Pledis College_

* * *

_Stress._

That is the only word to describe how Seokmin is feeling right now. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“Damn. What’s got you so down, bro?”

Seokmin sighs dramatically in annoyance, already knowing who is talking to him, and looks over to his partner. Said partner looks offended, but knows he is only joking.

“Cheol, this kidnapping case at Pledis College is making me nervous. Aren’t you worried about Jihoon?”

He looks like he’s thinking about it before replying, “Not really—no.”

Seokmin looks at him like he’s crazy. “Dude. He’s like 5 feet tall. Soonyoung isn’t much shorter than me, but I’m so scared that he’s going to get kidnapped, too.”

“Well… I know Jihoon is capable of watching out for himself. Plus he’s always got a friend with him. Usually Soonyoung btw, so I don’t need to worry for no reason. Plus, we don’t even know if she was actually kidnapped! So maybe her parents are used to getting a phone call from her everyday, but that doesn’t mean she couldn't have left everything behind and ran away with some guy.”

Seokmin wonders how his partner can be so calm when a crime has been committed so close to their loved ones, but then again he is right. All of the signs are pointing to a kidnapping, but who’s to say for sure without them viewing the tapes first. 

“Fair point, but that doesn’t mean we can take this lightly. Every single student at PC is at risk of getting kidnapped if that is what happened to our victim,” Seokmin asserts, getting up from his desk to grab a cup of coffee.

* * *

Soonyoung happens to have a morning class, so at 9 o’clock he meets up with a few friends—Hansol, Seungkwan, and Jihoon—before class.

“Did you guys see the email from the president?” Soonyoung asks nonchalant, messing around in his bag for a charger.

Jihoon is the only one to speak up, the other two in their own world. “Yeah I did. Every class that starts after 11 o’clock is canceled and attendance at the assembly isn’t even required. Why would they announce this on such short notice?”

“Beats me, but I’m kinda bummed that practice is canceled, too. Imagine having only afternoon classes though because then we'd have a free day! I could never.” Soonyoung plugs his phone charger into the outlet next to their table in the dining hall and looks at Jihoon. “It’s just really hard to have the motivation to go, you know? Plus baseball practice is in the afternoon.”

“You know I don’t skip class, Soonyoung. So no, I don't know. I'd be there whether it started at 8 in the morning or 8 at night."

“Yes, I know. Anyway, listen—” Soonyoung looks around and sees Hansol and Seungkwan still not paying attention to anything but each other, yet to be safe he still leans in closer to Jihoon in a whisper. “Listen," he repeats, "did Seungcheol say anything about this assembly? About what happened?”

Jihoon whispers back, “We shouldn’t talk about this, but yes.” He leans back—he doesn’t even know when he leaned in to be honest—and crosses his arms. “Guys it’s 9:20. Maybe we should go to class now,” Jihoon announces.

Soonyoung mumbles in agreement and looks over to see the Nasty Couple™ of the group a little too close to be in public. How are they not embarrassed?! He slaps the back of Hansol’s head, prompting a yelp from the blond. 

Hansol glares, but he and Seungkwan get up and gather their belongings as the other two pack up their bags. Jihoon and Soonyoung walk ahead of the couple that immediately start to hold hands.

* * *

They are still a few minutes early to class, so the professor isn’t there yet. Which, to be honest, Soonyoung is grateful for. Yesterday, seeing his professor in normal clothing was weird. Yes, his first class of the day is with Dr. Jung.

Soonyoung sits down in his aisle seat next to Jihoon with dumb and dumber next to him. They talk about random stuff until Dr. Jung arrives at 9:31. 

“Sorry I’m late guys. I was speaking with Dr. Kim about something. Regardless, I’m here now, so let’s start.” No one replies, which is typical to be honest. He isn’t an awful teacher per se, but he doesn’t ask how anyone is doing—just goes straight to business. Basically everyone hates being in his class.

“Dr. Jung?” a girl in the back calls, raising her hand before he could say which page to flip to. 

“Yes Miss Kim,” Dr. Jung says, pointing to her. “Did you have a question about the reading?”

“Actually… it’s about the assembly today.” Suddenly the whole class is actually interested in paying attention to Dr. Jung.

“What a good question—unfortunately I can’t disclose anything to the student body.” The whole class’s anticipatory expressions leave them immediately. That’s bullshit and he knows it and the whole class knows it. He has no clue, but he doesn’t want to be equal to them whatsoever. “Moving on—turn to page 388 in your textbooks. I hope you did the reading because I will be drawing sticks.”

The whole class groans. What type of professor takes the time to write everyone’s name on a popsicle stick like they’re in the 2nd grade?! Dr. Jung truly is one of a kind. It doesn’t promote participation at all and some people never get called on. Instead of putting a drawn stick to the side, he puts it back in to be potentially drawn again. Soonyoung is convinced that he and ten other students are the only names written on a stick because no one else is ever called on.

“Let’s start with just a brief summary of the text,” he says, drawing a straw. “Boo Seungkwan,” he reads from the stick, and the typical response from Seungkwan is either 1) I don’t know (and then Soonyoung gets called on for being near him or drawn ~~but he probably just says his name even if he isn't pulled~~ ) or 2) some bullshit that makes no sense to anyone, but he says just enough key words to make everyone think he’s right.

Everyone looks over to Seungkwan expectantly.

“The chapter was about a scientific method that can be used to conduct interviews… and it can be used to validate data about specific—” he pauses, collecting his thoughts. “—things that are thought to happen and biases that some may have and… yeah,” he finishes. _So eloquent._

“I think I understand what you’re saying. Good effort, Mr. Boo,” Dr. Jung says, not any approval or encouragement present in his tone. “Moving on, what is the name of the method he just described?” he draws another stick. “Kwon Soonyoung,” he calls. Did he even read the stick? Who knows?

To be honest, Soonyoung was only half listening to Seungkwan’s mess of a response, and he only skimmed the chapter. There is a good chance the title of the chapter is the answer though, so he rolls with it.

“That would be the Hermeneutic Method,” he answers. If it’s wrong, then it’s wrong. But if it’s right... well, Soonyoung knows he won’t receive anything, so it doesn’t matter either way.

“That is correct,” Dr. Jung states, “Now let’s move on to the chapter and discuss it more in depth. Thank you for the participation Mr. Boo and Mr. Kwon.” He says it as if they had a choice.

The rest of class drags on, and when it’s over everyone either heads to Ahn for the assembly out of curiosity or dips. Soonyoung goes to the assembly of course. He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to see Seokmin after all—even if it is from a distance.

Hansol and Seungkwan leave back to their apartment, but Jihoon and Soonyoung decide to meet up with Mingyu and Junhui at the assembly.

“Hey guys!” Mingyu calls loudly, motioning to the seats he and Junhui saved, not caring that he’s loud or that everyone around him is staring.

Soonyoung and Jihoon walk up the steps to their friends. As Soonyoung passes each of them down the row he gives them a bro shake, meanwhile Jihoon just gives a nod.

It’s still a few minutes before it starts, so they settle down and talk about practice for tomorrow since today’s practice was canceled.

“Dude… I need to take a dump. Will you go with me Mingyu?” Soonyoung whispers.

“You just sat down like 2 minutes ago. Why didn’t you go before?! And why can‘t you go alone?” He whispers back in astonishment.

“I didn’t have to go then,” he reasons whining, “And I don’t want to go alone because I want to go to Yang since the science building has the cleanest bathrooms. Please go with me.” Soonyoung grabs Mingyu’s arm and leans on his shoulder, giving him a cute look saying _please_ over and over until he caves.

“Fine,” he gives in, standing up dramatically. “Let’s go.”

They tell Jihoon and Junhui where they’re going and head toward the double doors leading to the hallway. Jihoon moves over next to Junhui since he doubts they’ll be back before it’s over.

Soonyoung throws the door open erratically, and just as quickly he hears an “ow” from the other side.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, opening the door all the way and seeing whom he swung the door into. “Oh, Seungcheol. I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” he asks, concern in his voice. He puts an arm on the older man's shoulder to get a better view.

“Damnit Soonyoung. Why did you throw the door open so hard?!” Seungcheol asks, rubbing his nose. He pulls his hand back and sees blood dripping on his finger.

“I’m sorry. We’re in a hurry though, so I must be off.” He motions to Mingyu and himself. They make it just a few steps when President Han and Seokmin roll around the corner in front of them, coming from the direction of his office. Seokmin is wearing a white button-up with black pants that hug his thick thighs in all the right places. His tie is laying perfectly around his neck as usual. His coat is doing a decent job of hiding them, but Soonyoung knows that he is wearing a gun holster, too. Looking at his face, Soonyoung sees Seokmin's smirk as they approach. He and his perfectly parted hair know they look good and that Soonyoung seems to agree.

They bow to the president and stop for a moment to chat—albeit not willingly. It would have been disrespectful to not greet him.

“Hello boys. Where are you off to? The assembly is about to start.” He motions to the doors behind them.

Soonyoung is too busy looking at Seokmin to reply, so Mingyu does it for them. “We left something in Yang, so we were just going to grab it.” _None of your business._

“I see,” President Han says, following Soonyoung’s line of sight. “Ah. Excuse my manners. This is Detective Lee with the Seoul Police Department,” he introduces. Both boys bow to him in greeting. “This is Kwon Soonyoung and Kim Mingyu." He points to them as he says their name. "They are the stars of our baseball team.”

Seokmin acknowledges them with a slight nod. The whole thing is awkward and Soonyoung still needs to go #2, so they excuse themselves and hurry down the hall to the exit. If Mingyu points out the bathroom along the way, Soonyoung pretends he doesn’t hear a thing.

They walk quickly to Yang just a few buildings over.

“After you, my good sir.” Mingyu bows jokingly, holding the door open for Soonyoung.

“Why thank you, my good sir,” Soonyoung replies, bowing to him as well before stepping inside the door held open for him.

The building is quiet and Soonyoung and Mingyu go right to the boys bathroom on the second floor. Mingyu checks himself in the mirror and talks to Soonyoung about random shit. Once he’s done with his business, they walk out and hear a noise at the end of the hallway. _Weird_. Everyone on campus is at the assembly—or should be anyway.

Neither say a thing, but they do side eye each other. After communicating through body signals—they’re pretty good at it from baseball after all—they conclude that they should walk closer to the classroom out of curiosity.

They peak into the lab room and see Dr. Park moving around and gathering some items to throw into the trash cart he rolled into the room. That’s a bit weird because why would he have that large rolling trash cart with him?

After a brief moment of just standing by the cart, Dr. Park goes into the back room where the supplies are kept and comes out dragging a large plastic trash bag that he appears to be struggling with—if his heavy breathing is any indication.

Soonyoung looks up at Mingyu and the taller looks down. They both share the same puzzled expression before looking back to the room, blinking in confusion.

Dr. Park heaves the bag into the trash cart, cursing under his breath. He wipes the sweat off his brow and looks like he’s debating something.

In the end, he opens up the bag and looks inside. He breaks down and goes to the back room once again.

Soonyoung and Mingyu decide this is the perfect opportunity to run into the classroom—just to check the bag.   
  
_It’s probably nothing, Soonyoung. You’ve got this._

Never in a million years did they think they’d discover what they do.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Mingyu says, looking away from the trash bag, hand over his mouth.

Soonyoung just stands there in shock; he doesn’t move or react at all. Mingyu has a similar expression. 

Dr. Park chooses this moment to come out of the back and he stops in his tracks. He looks between Soonyoung, Mingyu, and the bag. Clearly, he doesn’t know what to do.

In the end, he makes a run for the door.

Not hesitating for a second, Soonyoung is out the door behind him. “Come on, Gyu. We have to stop him,” he yells, running after the professor.

Soonyoung doesn’t stop to make sure Mingyu is behind him, but the loud clack of shoes on the tile a few steps behind him is a good indicator that he is at least somewhat okay and not sick on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright and y’all enjoyed it. I’m very excited to write this story! If anyone has a couple they’d like to see more of let me know! I can definitely add things here and there 😊


End file.
